


[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch17: Music

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Carol of the Bells, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, musical interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Aziraphale is all settled in for some lovely music and a bit of reading, but there's something disturbing his plans...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Ineffable Holiday 2020, Ch17: Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ineffable Holiday 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818170) by [IneffableToreshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi). 



Happy Holidays, everyone! This is a short read, but so soft and sweet. Thank you to IneffableToreshi for letting me narrate her work. Stay safe and warm out there!

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kE4vUSII9X1RTBUr-df0VJwCc_cKQDYZ/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: IneffableHoliday2020_Ch17_Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kE4vUSII9X1RTBUr-df0VJwCc_cKQDYZ/view?usp=sharing)

YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/zy0_G3CR9QQ

[YouTube Video Hyperlink: IneffableHoliday2020_Ch17_Music](https://youtu.be/zy0_G3CR9QQ)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
